Portal RP
by The Role Player Veev
Summary: This is an RP a friend did with someone. I have full permission to post it here. Summary: Lizzy somehow gotten herself into doing tests for GLaDOS. Not the Best but it a ready good read. Will chance this into a Half-Life X Portal crossover later!
1. Chapter 1

A young teenager, around 18 years, was walking in a field of wheat. Danm she was lost! She sighed and straighten her blue tank top. This was so annoying! She lost, thirty, her blue jeans were covered in wheat seeds that stuck to them like glue and she was tired! This troubled young girl was Lizzy. She was a free spirited girl and she was looking for some adventure.

The sun started to set when she spotted a shack nearby. Wondering what a shack like this was doing in the middle of a wheat field she has no idea. Lizzy started to walk towards it.

Meanwhile, Doug Rattmann crouched in one of his numerous dens. It was as dark and quiet as ever, the only sounds being the pulsating noise of the heart of Aperture- Glados. The radio near him played the same song repeatedly, something that had always served to calm him down some when his paranoia ran rampant.  
"It looks great," his companion cube commented, and he couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. It _was_ rather nice, wasn't it?

He hummed a bit as he cleaned up as best he could, knocking over cups as he did so. The clutter didn't bother him much. It made everything seem just a little less empty.  
"Now what, Doug?" the cube asked him, and he sighed, staring down at the dwindling amount of paint he had left. He'd have to get more, of course, but that was all the way on the other side of this hellhole. And now with Glados up and about... and what about Chell?

With a resigned sigh, he tied up the cube and put it on his back.  
"I'll come back here eventually," he said, perhaps more to himself than his companion cube. And he was off.  
Lizzy was having a hard time deciding whether or not to go into the shack. She did in fact opened it only to discover that there was what appears to be an elevator in the shack. Lizzy was scratching her head, now trying to decide to take the elevator down to where it leads to. 'There might be some water in there...' said a little voice in her head, she was thirty!

Glados watched Orange and Blue test with a measure of dissatisfaction. She had been hoping that the cooperative testing initiative would yield... better results. Yes, she had Chell [Redacted] running about and continuing tests, and she couldn't help the thrill she felt each time she saw that lovely little frown on her face. Revenge was sweet, and Glados was an AI that liked revenge.  
Still, she was the only human tester she had, and even she was getting a little boring. (Not that science was ever boring) but seeing the same response to varied tests was annoying her. Chell solved tests the same way each time- stop at nothing, even breaking the rules until it was solved. And while it was interesting to see her use rather unconventional ways to solve a test or two, it was getting a little tiring. She didn't want to kill her just yet, otherwise she'd test to see how long a human in a room filled with 50% diluted neurotoxin would last in a chamber that was unsolveable. But she intended on dragging out this torture until Chell was too old to continue, or those boots finally wore out.  
Yes, that sounded quite nicely.  
And Glados was too preoccupied with watching these tests, stockpiling more tests, and assuring that Aperture wasn't going to implode to care for that elevator.

Lizzy had finally made up her mind. Driven by thirst, wanting something let to eat beside wheat, and the need to rest cause her to step into the elevator. The moment her body was completely in, the door slammed shut, making Lizzy jump, and the elevator started to move down. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, this was the dumbest idea ever" Lizzy squeaked. Looking around the small elevator.

The second the elevator began to move, Glados was aware. Those imbeciles were off playing (sickeningly enough) and Chell was taking a break from her situation at hand. The break allowed Glados some thinking time, and now she w as fully aware of what was going on.  
The elevator was moving, and that meant only one thing.  
A new tester.  
So she let P-body and Atlas have their fun, and she allowed Chell to take her break undisturbed. And perhaps now if this person was any good, she could test out that neurotoxin idea.

Meanwhile Chell was busy waiting for her legs to stop pulsing in pain. She'd been jumping and running about for what felt like days now, and she deserved the little break she was giving herself. To her surprise, Glados remained silent (though she'd usually make some kind of wisecrack about her weight) so Chell was granted this small reprieve. She wasn't tired, though, the adrenal vapors had seen to that quite nicely. She doubted that she'd sleep at all here.  
With a resigned sigh, she stood and went about continuing the tests.

All Lizzy can do was whimper all the while that the elevator moved, she hated small places! Lizzy sighed then jumped when the elevator finally stopped and the door opened to a dark room. Lizzy suddenly didn't want to move out of the safety of the small elevator but she couldn't stay there forever! Swallowing her fears, Lizzy sheepishly peered out of the elevator and into the room, and said in a small voice "H-hello?" She stepped out of the elevator and looked around, it was dark enough where she can't see much but she can make out a very huge thing in the middle of the room swaying from side to side.

"Hello," Glados spoke, her pre-recorded lines coming out easily, "Welcome to Aperture. Thank you for participating in the testing program. Your Aperture brand testing outfit complete with Aperture brand portal device and long fall boots are ready for you. Please don them and make your way to the testing chambers."

Deep into the recesses of Aperture, Doug heard the rumblings of Glados' voice. Her very presence, he knew, was hard wired into the building, and as he snuck through dark corridors where her presence could not reach and pushed his companion cube through vents, he wondered just what it was she was saying.  
"Do you think its Chell?" The cube asked as they made their way down a particularly bleak vent. Rattmann shook his head hesitantly.  
"No, no. This sounds too familiar, don't you think? The vibrations I mean. It sounds like she's running pre-recorded lines." Or at least that was his guess. Her voice was too high pitched, it didn't run the right way through the essence of Aperture.  
But he wouldn't worry about it. She occasionally reverted back to that old programming. There was nothing to worry about.

Lizzy just looked around, hoping a little that there might be someone here then she frowned "Can't!" She said "I cant see anything in here! plus I don't remember signing up for testing in... whatever you call this place. And what do you mean by a portal device?" She just stood there scratching her head in the dark however she was muttering quietly "I hate tests, especially math tests...science I can handle depending on what it is that is..."

Lizzy make a face "I don't like cake! Bad for one health, let them all have it. And can you PLEASE give me some lights? I. CAN'T. SEE. ANYTHING!" Lizzy was getting frustrated. She looked around, her eyes adjusted a little but not enough to make out where she is. Lizzy was very temped to just turn around and go back up to the surface.

"Light," she stated simply, her computerized brain calling up the information on humans. They needed light to see, that was how their sensors worked. Hm. Chell never seemed to mind the darker chambers much.  
In an instant, the room was flooded with bright, white light and Glados observed the human a moment.  
"What kind of person doesn't like cake? _Everyone_ likes cake. But seeing as how you've landed in my facility, you either accept your cake and complete these tests or you stay here forever and die. Dying or cake, its _your_ choice."

Rattmann sighed, a mass of annoying thoughts and voices running through his head. There had to be paint around her somewhere, right? He couldn't have used it all up. Of course not.  
"You don't deserve paint. This is your punishment," a chair said menacingly, and he kicked it lightly, shutting it up immediately.  
"Doug, I don't think there's anything left," the cube said from its place on his back as he went through drawer after drawer.  
"There _has_ to be," he said, his voice strained a bit. It was enough to put him on the brink of tears. If he didn't have paint, he couldn't finish any of his pictures, and unless he found another way of getting color on these drab walls, he was sure his nearly gone sanity would deteriorate completely.  
"You can always write," the cube said thoughtfully, but he waved the notion away.  
"I was never much of a writer."  
"But what about Glados? How long are we going to be here?" He sent a nasty glare in the way of his companion cube and promptly went back to tearing the art supplies office apart.  
"I need to at least... at least make sure there's something here. Even if I can't get to it, I can later, and it makes everything easier."  
"I know, Doug, but-" He turned again.  
"Do you? Do you? You're not much more then a voice, too, aren't you? And if you're a part of me, then you should know that I can't relax unless I _know_ I have something to look forward to. Or everything seems pointless, seems meaningless. So I'm not going anywhere until I find this paint, or something- anything. Just let me have this!"  
The companion cube remained quiet, and Rattmann went back to his avid search.

When Lizzy spotted Glados, she made a 'WTF' face. After a few minutes of thinking and staring at the huge body of Glados, Lizzy sighed "Like I have a choice? I prefer cookies though..." Then she added in a smaller voice as she walked to the open opens moodily "Gees, being chased around by black mesa wasn't bad enough, now I have to face a robot that wants me as a lab rat..."

Glados made a point to ignore her and turned to watch Atlas and P-body continue to make fools out of themselves. Chell seemed to be doing a fantastic job, as she expected, and waited for Lizzy to finish getting ready.

After a few minutes, Lizzy finished getting into her new outfit, put on her boots and picked up the portal gun that was assigned to her. Not knowing that let to do, she returned to Glados's room and said "Ok I'm ready... Where do I need to go?" Then she remembered why she gone into that elevator "Oh and is there any water I can have? I'm very thirty and I do not want to be dehydrated..."

Glados had a door open across the chamber. "That way. Think of water as a reward; if you pass a few tests, you get your water." And already she could feel what could only be excitement tingling through her processor. Of course she'd be beginning with some of the easier tests, but if she could complete them properly... the possibilities were endless!

Rattmann held up the three markers triumphantly, a smile nearly cracking his face in two.  
"Its not paint, but it will have to do." He placed them on the inside of his lab coat and looked over at his companion cube.  
"The fastest way to Glados would be... through the vents. Right?"  
"Yes, but you should check the monitors first. How useful would it be to go running in there and find out that you had nothing to worry about?" Rattmann nodded, placing it upon his back and crawling out of the room. He didn't have far to go to get to the security room. He'd hacked into Glados' cameras quite a while ago to keep an eye on Chell and it was probably only through sheer luck that the supercomputer hadn't found out yet.

Lizzy gave a "Really?" look before walking over to the chamber, while looking over the portal gun. "Deja fu..."  
She muttered as she walked. Once Lizzy was in the chamber she said "First things first, what are you called Robot?"

"My name isn't important. Now, Test Subject, the object of these tests are to test the Portal Device, which you are holding in your hand." And some loud noise coming from her chambers with Atlas and P-body distracted her, and she stopped talking.

Chell could hear Glados speaking, but couldn't fully understand a word that robot was saying. She was standing in front of the newest test chamber she had proposed to her and was busy figuring it out when she heard this. And for once, that cold voice wasn't directed to her. Chell assumed she was speaking to those other testing robots she had, the ones she'd seen only once in a drawing on a wall, but something felt off about it. Still, there wasn't anything she could do until she found a way out of these chambers.

"MY NAME IS LIZZY!" She barked with a hint of fiery in her voice "I will NOT be call Test Subject! If you keep calling me that, I will NOT respond to you." She grumbled, annoyed, as she try to figure out how to work the Portal gun "I would love some instruction right about now... Can't do anything if I don't know what to do..." She muttered to herself.

Glados was just a bit taken aback, just a hair, and she immediately destroyed Atlas and P-body to be re-assembled later. She didn't need them distracting her. But at least this test subject had some fire about her, like Chell almost, and having two Chells was at least better than having three thousand test subjects that were too stupid to even operate a portal gun.  
"Test Subject," she spoke again, "The physics is simple. But first, you need to take that lovely elevator to the first test you will be encountering. The rest will be explained there."

Lizzy didn't respond like she said, instead she playing with the Portal gun some more then, quiet sudden, a blue ball shot out of the gun. "BBAAWW!" Lizzy shouted in surprise and, by reflex, jumped back two yards she nearly dropped the gun in the possess too. "Ok I think I figured out how to work this thing..." Lizzy muttered staring at the blue and black hole she made by mistake.

"Do not play with the Portal Device. It is not a toy. This is science, and for your safety, please adhere to the rules, else you may find yourself missing the bottom half of your body." And Glados knew it was possible. She'd seen someone do that, and the poor fool was screaming in agony before she dropped his two halves down the incinerator.  
That was a fun day.  
"Now proceed to the elevator so that you may begin the tests."

Lizzy glanced at the portal once more before deciding it was better to do that the robot was saying. Lizzy walked towards the elevator and stepped into it.

Good, the little human was listening. Glados moved the elevator down to the first testing chamber and opened the doors.  
"Please proceed to the first testing chamber so that you may begin the first round of tests."

Lizzy walked out of the elevator and looked around "So... Is there anything that I need to know?" She asked looking at a camera that was staring at her.

"Portals are intra-dimensional rips in space and time. Use them to move about to solve the test. This one is very simple, and if you are unable to solve it, I will have to mark down in your record that you are, unfortunately, severely brain damaged."

"Ok..." Lizzy again looked around, she peered over a ledge that had a 35 feet drop then at a button "Ok Lizzy..." She started to talk to herself as she started to solve the test. "Simple enough, press this button. And... A cube comes out... Now, there is another button other there. Clearly this cube is met to be a weight, all I have to do is to make two portals. One up here..." She shot a portal on the ground of the drop them on the part of the wall where it met the ceiling. "Drop the cube into the portal... Oh, that so cool~!" Lizzy looked like a child getting a new toy as she watched the cube fall into the first portal and out the other and landing on the button causing the doors to open then she smile faded "I.. guess that means I have to jump into the portal too..." Lizzy looked around in the hopes she can just make two other portals but no such luck. Most of the walls does not have that special paint that allows portals to be made. "I have to jump do I?" She wined.

"Yes, it appears so. Aperture is not responsible for any broken limbs throughout the course of this test, so be careful."

Rattmann peered at the small, bright monitors, clicking through every camera in every inch of Aperture. He saw Chell solving another test, barely even finished with it, and he knew she'd be coming upon an escape rout soon enough. He'd have to guide her, and quickly, but curiosity overwhelmed him and he continued searching through the various testing chambers.  
And that's when he saw her- a young girl standing on the edge of one chamber, staring at the other end. He frowned- where had Glados gotten this girl? But it didn't matter, she couldn't just continue on. She'd be incinerated!  
"What's the matter, Doug?" The companion cube asked him as he sprinted out of the room.  
"She's got another test subject."

Glados heard a minor buzz going through her systems as she watched this Lizzy person through her cameras. Immediately she traced back the source and was met with a firewall large enough to stop her. When had that gotten there? Someone must have been hacking into her mainframe to get to those cameras. A quick search through her databanks yielded an annoyingly familiar face. With a chuckle, her voice rang throughout her darkened chamber.  
"You again. And here I thought you died." She went about destroying the firewall- she couldn't let this pest ruin her tests, now could she?

Lizzy continued to stare at the drop then took a deep breath "It's ok Lizzy... You have these boot! Yea, that robot said that these will protect me from all drops! Just need to land on my feet, cat-like~!" And with that she jumped. Lizzy went into the first one and was spit out the next, she landed on her feet and wobbled a little when she stood up "This is so weird!" Lizzy said aloud, tottering towards the elevator to the next test chamber. "How is it even possible to do these kind of things?"

Glados had nearly broken through the firewall when she heard that annoying, incessant voice.  
"Portals work under their own rules. They create a rip in space, joining two different spots in space together to allow you to literally run through. Any force exerted on one end of the portal will be carried through to the other, even if you go from walking on the floor to walking on the ceiling. Don't expect gravity to stop existing, and try not to fall on your head and snap your neck. Please proceed to the next testing chamber."

Rattmann wasn't very close, but Glados' voice could be heard that much easier.  
"Watch out!" The cube warned him, and he stopped short of a hallway.  
"Don't say anything," it spoke again, "Remember, Glados has cameras in this level, and there's one right beyond that corner. You're going to have to turn back." Rattmann weighed his options. The way he was heading, he could get to this girl much faster and still have time to get Chell out of there. If he doubled back and took another rout that led to a smaller vent (and would force him to push his cube ahead of him), he would be lucky if he made it to either of them before they were murdered. Horribly. Anguish ripped at his very core. What should he do? What should he do? What should he do!

"Right..." Muttered Lizzy, walking out of the elevator and into the next room, she snorted "Child's play." She said popping some portals here and there as she worked with the cubes. "Shouldn't get too overconfident, I have a feeling things will get harder..." She muttered to herself and she placed the cube onto the button and walked over into the elevator to the next chamber.

"It gets much harder. But you are doing a fantastic job, and I will now write down that you only have minor brain damage. Finish this test, and you will get a gift." Her circuits were boiling in anger as she finally broke down the last bit of the firewall, and a short laugh rang throughout her chamber. That was so easy, so processor-insultingly easy. The cores were impossible to remove, but she was constantly aware of their presence. This little bug in the system she knew not a lick about, and yet the firewall was easy to hack.  
She located the room and the computers that were used to spy on her, and she sent the most malicious viruses at them to destroy them completely. Not an inch of code would remain on them, and then she'd like to see how easily he could stalk her tests!

Rattmann didn't spend too long debating on his next choice. He'd spent how long hiding away from something he'd help to create? He'd spent how long watching from the sidelines and trying, often in vain, to help that one test subject with an amazing amount of tenacity? How long would this last before his own insanity drove him so far that he would end up killing himself with a stupid mistake? But he wasn't alone, no, and Glados couldn't do anything to him down here.  
He took that first frightening step, and was engulfed in that glossy black lens in that Aperture Brand Camera. His mind was screaming at him.

Glados saw him almost immediately.  
"Hello, Doug Rattmann. You did a lovely job on hacking my mainframe, except that I found out about it and destroyed every last piece of it. You get points for trying though."

Lizzy was hoping for a big tall glass of clear, clean water at the end of the test. So much so, she completed the test in one and half minutes flat. Lizzy paused at the elevator threshold, she thought she could hear that robot talking. Maybe to another person down a little more into the other test chambers? She hoped, she was getting REALLY lonely.

Rattmann didn't spend long simply standing there. He bolted down the hallway as fast as his malnourished legs could carry him (how long did it take someone to die from malnourished, anyway, he asked himself) until he found the exact vent he was looking for. He climbed up, threw the cube deeper into its dark recesses, and climbed through.

"Whatever it is that you want," Glados said, her robotic voice not betraying her intense anger, "You will not find it. How can you even be sure that what you're doing is right? You're climbing to your doom, you know. And when you fail, everyone still alive will get cake and I'll throw your dead body down the incinerator. And that cube, too."

But he was ignoring her, and he climbed as fast as he could. If he recalled correctly, she was in one of the first few chambers. That meant that-  
"You have to hurry," his companion cube noted, "Head her off at the next chamber."  
And Rattmann complied.

Glados turned her attention to Lizzy. "Aperture would like to remind you that these particle emancipation grills destroy anything that goes through it that is unauthorized. This includes any cube-shaped objects, or even cups in which to hold water. Now proceed, and your reward will be there."

"Aw! Does that mean my radio will get fried?" She asked taking out a small portable radio she hid in her outfit. "I was hoping to listen to some music while I was doing these test. It helps me think better..." She made a face, though something in that robot's voice Lizzy didn't like.

"It won't get fried, it will be vaporized. Music will be another reward. Aperture has many gifts to award compliant test subjects. Remember, compliance rhymes with present."

Chell couldn't shake this strange feeling of ultimate doom, the same feeling she'd felt when she was about to be incinerated. Not that Glados ever produced in her any feeling other than hatred, fear, and worry, but this was different. That robot hadn't said a word to her for three test chambers already. No fat jokes, no abandonment jokes, nothing. And whenever Glados was too quiet, there was something intensely wrong.  
She decided that now was a great time for a break, and she sat down. Chell would spend some time resting and choosing whether or not to continue. There was still no way out, but if she waited, she could at least prepare herself for the inevitable, whatever it may be.

"Take the left, and be careful," the companion cube told him, and Rattmann complied. He was getting closer, but not close enough. What was the next test?  
"You realize," Glados' voice echoed out to him, "That no matter what you do, you will fail. You certainly couldn't stop me from murdering half of the facility, and you couldn't stop me from destroying your first companion cube. What makes you think you can accomplish whatever your broken mind thinks it can accomplish? He ignored her.

Now Chell was certain she heard that taunting voice, and again it was not directed at her. Who could she be talking to? How many other test subjects did that homicidal robot have here?

Lizzy looked at her radio sadly. "But... I want to take it with it! It has all of my favorite songs and stations on it!" She wined but knew she was going nowhere. Lizzy whimpered a little as she set the radio on the ground "I guess I'll just leave it, I don't want it to get vaporized..." She walked through the grill then jumped, screaming, clapping a hand on her left ear which started to bleed. "MY EAR! SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY EAR! WHY IS IT BLEEDING?"

"Oh yes," Glados spoke, "I almost forgot. The emancipation grills also have a tendency to take out a part of your ear. It may also vaporize your teeth. And if you can hear me, please proceed to the next testing chamber."

The sound of a scream ripped through his ears and he moved even faster.  
"What was that?" As if he knew! But Glados was silent for now, and that was practically a blessing. He continued to crawl along, quicker than ever.  
All he knew was that he would not be responsible for another death, and those damned voices would not have another one added to the mix. No, he was going to save this girl, and then he was going to help Chell, and they would all make it out of there perfectly, perfectly fine.  
Unless he failed miserably and got the lot of them killed.  
That was always a factor.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Shouted Lizzy " NOSEED GO BE BEST AMBER? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Lizzy was hopping on one foot to the other all the while trying to stop the blood flow. "WHERE'S A MED-KIT! I CAN NOT DOING ANYTHING WHILE I AM HURT!"  
Glados kept her intense amusement from her voice. A turret walked into the room, a red beam focused intensely on Lizzy.  
"Move," she said, and the turret let out a stream of bullets that missed on purpose. If the deaf test subject could not hear her, she would simply have to be coaxed into submission.

Rattmann wasn't watching where he was going, a cacaphony of voices fabricated by his brain and the actual sounds of screaming and Glados' voice making him forget where he was and what it was he was doing. All he could think about was the death's that Glados had initiated with her damned neurotoxin, and he thought he was too late, but he kept moving, and that was how he and his cube fell through the bottom of the vent, one of the panels being loosened by age.  
Rattmann went crashing to the ground, smashing his head on the white tiled floor, his cube landing next to him. Everything was spinning, but he stood still in a daze, trying to knock the voices from his head.  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed, and everything grew silent.  
"Doug? Doug? We need to get out of here. Now."  
And that was when he realized he was surrounded by turrets.

"WHAAAAHHHH!" Lizzy was surprised to see and feel rather than hear the bullets whizzing passed her. By reflex, Lizzy literally dived into the elevator. Lizzy whimpered as she bled harshly and was being taken away into the next chamber. "What have me the idea of going into that shack..." She said, with a hint of a sob "I didn't signed up for this..."

"Aperture science would also like to remind you that utter failure of these tests (meaning that you are unable to solve them) means a horrific mark on your file and death. So try not to fail, even if you can't walk straight." And Glados turned her attention to Rattmann in his chamber of death.  
"It's a pleasure to see you, finally," she spoke, her voice betraying her annoyance, "And it will be a pleasure to see you all over the walls in a moment."

"Doug, Doug, I have an idea," the companion cube whispered, fear lacing its voice, but he wasn't listening. In an instant, he took the cube, his mind still fuzzy from the drop, and threw it as hard as he could at the turrets lining the walls. They fell and shrieked and he turned and knocked down all the others. Some still stood, and they shot wildly, but he managed to evade many of them. A bullet struck his shoulder and he gasped in pain, but kept on his way. He grabbed his companion cube and fled the room, prying open a lose wall panel and running through.

There were few things that really angered Glados, but watching her prey escape her was one of those things that enraged her beyond the simple confinements of her emotional programming. No, this infuriated her, and at these times, nothing could satiate her rage.  
"You schizophrenic lunatic, you realize you cannot evade me forever. You are good at hiding, and I've caught on to you. You won't escape, I promise you that!" And she turned her focus on Lizzy.  
"Complete the test, and you get water. Failure to comply with the testing initiative will result in your body having to be scraped off the walls of my facility."  
Lizzy was able to stop the bleeding by spitting a bit of her outfit and putting it into her ear. "As if right now, I all want is an exit out of here..." She said walking in an uneven line then fell flat on her face "Or a bed..." She added, her voice slightly muffled, as she struggled to get up. Losing all of that blood was taking its toll on her body. Lizzy started to talk to herself again _"Gees... and I thought Black Mesa was dangerous... I'm going to die young uh Lizzy? Yes I think so, getting my head nearly eat by a crab thing, weird three armed alien monks and telephoning machines that kill my father was bad enough now I am facing a murderous robot from hell..."_

Rattmann skidded to a stop after running for what felt like forever. He collapsed in the small, dark, camera-less room. He was hyperventilating and on the brink of tears.  
"I wasn't paying attention, I wasn't paying attention and look where I am! How... how... where are we?"  
"I don't know Doug. We're not too far from them. Let's just find another vent-"  
"And I left the maps, too! I left the maps thinking that this would work out perfectly, but it didn't, and look what's happened. How am I going to find them now? How am I going to help anyone if... if..." And his words lost any understandable merit to them.

"This test is simple," Glados spoke, "Avoid the pit of waste at the bottom, and complete the test. Water will be waiting for you on the other side, and you may then take a break before continuing on. You will need all your strength for the test after this.  
"Buuhh..."Lizzy managed to stand but was swaying dangerously. "Why are the walls moving?" She asked drunkenly. Even in her current state, Lizzy could see a huge pit and some platforms and was able to get around just fine though she nearly fell into the pit when she made it onto the moving Platform. Once Lizzy was at the elevator, she again crushed into the flood but this time didn't get up, she most likely fainted.

"Enjoy your break."

"Doug, I hate to bother you, but we really need to get moving. She knows you're on the move, and she might know that you're going for Chell and that other lady. What if she does something drastic, and soon?" Rattmann listened to the companion cube only slightly as he wiped his eyes with the back of his dirtied, grimy lab coat. It had a point, and he knew it did, but he didn't want to move. He was too afraid to go back out there. What if She was waiting for them with turrets and lies?  
"Come on, Doug! What will you do if you fail? What will you do if they die?" And he finally began to listen. Fear gripped at his heart like a vice, but what could he do? It wasn't just about him anymore- he had to save two people, and he didn't have time to sit down and feel sorry for himself.  
He tied off his shoulder with a scrap of fabric from his pants, and though it hurt, it would have to do.  
The string he'd used to carry his companion cube on his back had long since been lost, so he carried it on his good shoulder as he made his way out of the small room.

"I can't imagine why, after so many years of sitting around, you've decided to go off and let me know you still existed. I thought you were dead. Hah, you've ruined your chances at survival.  
"And I admit my folley, I thought at first you were going on some silly schizophrenic-induced mission, but I realize now why you hacked my cameras. So I'd just like to let you know that the new test subject has already been terminated, and its all your fault. And you know what else is your fault? The deaths of those poor cats, and the deaths of your coworkers, and the death of your companion cube. This is a test: tell me, how does that make you feel?"

He ignored her as best he could, trying to get his mind to work straight through her voice and the voices of those dark memories that she managed to call up. No, he had to focus. She was lying about that new girl's death. He knew she was lying, because that's all that Glados ever did. She lied, and she taunted you, and then she lied some more. God help you if you ever chose to believe anything that came out of that disgusting robotic body.  
He saw an empty test chamber and could only scream in joy. He was right above the test chamber that he assumed that new girl was in.  
"The fastest way down is through that maintenance shaft over there."  
And as Rattmann climbed down, he tried to ignore the massive fall he could have endured if he did happen to slip, and made his way into the level where that girl should have been.  
And through a plexiglass window, Rattmann saw her passed out near the exit of the test.


End file.
